


NPC陪你睡 | 奥尔什方

by RikaRika



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Other, 第二人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaRika/pseuds/RikaRika
Summary: 光之战士回到雪之家。
Relationships: 奥尔光
Kudos: 13





	NPC陪你睡 | 奥尔什方

**Author's Note:**

> ·第二人称光之战士，无性别描写  
> ·梦了，我又梦了  
> ·搬老文，写文时间点是3.×某个回巨龙首的主线  
> ·我觉得挺温馨的但是不妨碍有人觉得虐，不吃刀的可以不用看了，虽然但是，真的有喜欢老爷却不吃刀的吗？

终于又回到了充满回忆的雪之家，炉子里只剩下一小撮被烧焦的碳灰，自从某一天起就再也没被点燃过，一如你心中熄灭的激情之火，永远地消失了某种可能性。

你盯着阿尔菲诺先前递给你的热可可，还没有从那种刺痛的震惊中恢复，回忆禁锢着你，桌子上残存着你们留下的笔记图表，被拉出来的椅子，壁橱里剩下一半的酒，逃亡的日子仿佛是昨天……窗外被风吹起的雪粒在空中打了个旋，你有些恍惚了，仿佛看到了他被朔风吹起的发尾。

自从那时已经过去了这么久，你捂着眼睛以为会有泪水流出来，却发现自己其实双目干涩，确实，从那以后你从来都没有流出过哪怕一滴眼泪。

「哭出来就会好受些。」

诚然，这是一句经常用来安慰人的话，却从来没人给你说过，即使肝肠寸断，即使万念俱灰，你从没跟人倾诉，亦从未被看穿，你仍然是那个在神坛上的光之战士。

别人很难去理解你们之间的情谊，他们只知道，你们是英雄惜英雄，却不知道，你们是在铁与血的交锋中建立起的信任，是在命运的倾轧中加深的羁绊，你们是挚友，是生死之交，一句话可以为彼此两肋插刀，一个眼神就能明白彼此的困境和需求，你再也找不到另一个人能够代替他了吧。

推门来到他的房间，依然不染微尘，他一直都不是什么娇贵的大少爷，即使回到福尔唐家，直到后来被任命为巨龙首的指挥官，他也还是一贯的简朴，没有沾染那些高傲的贵族习气，你见过太多在权力和浮华中迷失的人，就越是懂得他的可贵，他是那么好的一个人，能成为他的朋友是你的荣幸和骄傲。

曾经的欢声笑语似乎还回荡在耳边，你合衣躺下，被褥上还残留着他的气息，你贪婪地呼吸着周围的空气，闭上眼睛，仿佛感觉到那个人正拥抱着你。多少次午夜梦回，你都希望自己的旁边躺着那个人，生同衾死同穴，有太多美好的幻想寄托在他的身上，如今真的躺在他的床上，却也只是徒劳的安慰自己罢了。

当初你被他的热情所困扰，迷惑，最后是贪恋，你从来都不敢正视自己的内心，你小心翼翼地收藏起自己的心情，也曾一度辗转不安，不敢多走一步，不敢试探，你大约明白他从来都不加掩饰的真心却又不敢笃定。直到最后那天来临，你第一次确认了这个事实，也是第一次，主动握住他的手，第一次，痛苦中夹杂着喜悦，第一次，悔恨中带着愤怒，你恨造化弄人，你恨自己，你也恨他，你恨教皇，你也恨泽菲兰，你甚至恨着伊修加德一切活着的死去的生灵，是人类和龙族的纷争，联手谋杀了你的挚友！他的死亡激怒了你心中的野兽，你曾不顾一切想要为他报仇，那一刻，你多么想甩开身上责任与正义的枷锁。

然而最终也都归于平静了，你再也不是你了，你变成了那个被人们称颂的勇敢无畏的舍己为人的「光之战士」。然而，在这个地方，躺在这张床上，没由来的，你感到自己日夜悲鸣歇斯底里的灵魂得到了抚慰，就像…你放纵了一下自己的想象…就像那个人正在身边一样。

你闭上眼睛想象着那个人正在拥抱着你，那个人温暖宽阔的胸膛，结实的手臂……你蜷缩在这张不算柔软的床上，脸上挂着餍足的微笑，眼里却流出了眼泪，是的，你哭了，你从无声地啜泣到嚎啕大哭，最后哭累的你迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

你当然没看到房间里多出来里的人影，人影有点发虚，他从虚空之中慢慢凝结出来，把已经睡着的你从自己的双臂放回被子里，他撩开你被黏住的头发，擦干了你脸上残存的泪水，又低头轻吻你哭肿的眼睛，把你紧紧地裹进被子里以后，向往常一样生起炉子。不一会儿，噼里啪啦的炉火就温暖了整个房间，这个人寒冰一样的眼眸里全是温柔的笑意，长久地凝视着你陷入深深的睡眠，最后渐渐消散在空气之中。

——希望你能睡个好觉，希望你做个好梦，希望你明天醒来不要生病，希望你能打起精神，希望你能像以前一样开心快乐，希望你永远充满活力，希望你还是你，希望你永远都是那个光之战士。

——希望你能把我忘记，也希望你能知道我的存在……

——你果然还是笑起来最棒了。


End file.
